jat_footballfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 UEFA European Under-21 Championship
The 2019 UEFA European Under-21 Championship (also known as UEFA Under-21 Euro 2019) is the 22nd edition of the UEFA European Under-21 Championship (25th edition if the Under-23 era is also included), the biennial international youth football championship organised by UEFA for the men's under-21 national teams of Europe. The final tournament is hosted by Italy (and some matches by San Marino) in mid-2019, after their bid was selected by the UEFA Executive Committee on 9 December 2016 in Nyon, Switzerland. A total of 12 teams will play in the tournament, with players born on or after 1 January 1996 eligible to participate. Same as previous Under-21 Championships that were held one year prior to the Olympics, this tournament will serve as European qualifying for the Olympic football tournament, with the top four teams of the tournament qualifying for the 2020 Summer Olympic men's football tournament in Japan, where they will be represented by their under-23 national teams with maximum of three overage players allowed. The four teams that will be qualified for the Olympic Games are the ones that will qualify for the knockout stages of this championship. For the first time, the video assistant referee (VAR) system will be used at the UEFA European Under-21 Championship. Germany entered as the defending champions, but were defeated in the semi-finals by England. England went on to win the tournament defeating Spain 7–2 in the final. Group Stage 'Group A' Bielik Szymański |goals2 = Leya Iseka Cools |stadium = Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore, Reggio Emilia |attendance = 2,534 |referee = István Kovács (Romania) |report = }} Pellegrini |goals2 = Ceballos |stadium = Stadio Renato Dall'Ara, Bologna |attendance = 26,432 |referee = Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) |report = }} ---- Fornals |goals2 = Bornauw |stadium = Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore, Reggio Emilia |attendance = 2,738 |referee = Andris Treimanis (Latvia) |report = }} |stadium = Stadio Renato Dall'Ara, Bologna |attendance = 26,890 |referee = Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) |report = }} ---- |goals2 = Barella Cutrone Chiesa |stadium = Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore, Reggio Emilia |attendance = 20,075 |referee = Srđan Jovanović (Serbia) |report = }} Oyarzabal Fabián Ceballos Mayoral |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Renato Dall'Ara, Bologna |attendance = 3,122 |referee = Bobby Madden (Scotland) |report = }} 'Group B' Horvath |stadium = Stadio Nereo Rocco, Trieste |attendance = 5,421 |referee = Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) |report = }} Waldschmidt |goals2 = Skov |stadium = Dacia Arena, Udine |attendance = 7,131 |referee = Orel Grinfeld (Israel) |report = }} ---- Olsen |goals2 = Lienhart |stadium = Dacia Arena, Udine |attendance = 7,297 |referee = Georgi Kabakov (Bulgaria) |report = }} Waldschmidt Dahoud Maier |goals2 = Živković |stadium = Stadio Nereo Rocco, Trieste |attendance = 9,837 |referee = István Kovács (Romania) |report = }} ---- |goals2 = Waldschmidt |stadium = Dacia Arena, Udine |attendance = 9,100 |referee = Andris Treimanis (Latvia) |report = }} Rasmussen |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Nereo Rocco, Trieste |attendance = |referee = Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) |report = }} 'Group C' Hagi Băluță Petre |goals2 = Vlašić |stadium = San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance = |referee = Bobby Madden (Scotland) |report = }} M. Harrison Foden Sessegnon Mount |goals2 = Ikoné Wan-Bissaka |stadium = Stadio Dino Manuzzi, Cesena |attendance = 11,228 |referee = Srđan Jovanović (Serbia) |report = }} ---- M. Harrison Gray Abraham |goals2 = Pușcaș Hagi Coman |stadium = Stadio Dino Manuzzi, Cesena |attendance = |referee = |report = }} |goals2 = |stadium = San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance = 3,416 |referee = Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) |report = }} ---- Vlasić |goals2 = J. Harrison Abraham Nelson Foden Maddison Mount Kenny |stadium = San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance = |referee = Orel Grinfeld (Israel) |report = }} Knockout stage 'Semi-finals' |score = 1–8 |team2 = England |goals1 = Waldschmidt |goals2 = Foden J. Harrison Abraham Wan-Bissaka Barnes |stadium = Stadio Renato Dall'Ara, Bologna |attendance = 16,211 |referee = Orel Grinfeld (Israel) |report = }} ---- |score = 4–1 |team2 = Denmark |goals1 = Roca Oyarzabal Olmo Mayoral |goals2 = Ingvartsen |stadium = Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore, Reggio Emilia |attendance = |referee = Georgi Kabakov (Bulgaria) |report = }} 'Final' |score = 2–7 |team2 = England |goals1 = Ruiz Olmo |goals2 = J. Harrison Foden Abraham M. Harrison Maddison |stadium = Dacia Arena, Udine |attendance = |referee = Srđan Jovanović (Serbia) |report = }} Goalscorers ;7 goals * James Harrison ;4 goals * Matthew Harrison * Luca Waldschmidt ;3 goals * Marco Richter ;2 goals * Joakim Mæhle * Federico Chiesa * Krystian Bielik ;1 goal * Sascha Horvath * Philipp Lienhart * Hannes Wolf * Sebastiaan Bornauw * Dion Cools * Aaron Leya Iseka * Nikola Vlašić * Andreas Skov Olsen * Robert Skov * Tammy Abraham * Phil Foden * Demarai Gray * Mason Mount * Ryan Sessegnon * Mahmoud Dahoud * Arne Maier * Lorenzo Pellegrini * Sebastian Szymański * Szymon Żurkowski * Tudor Băluță * Ianis Hagi * Adrian Petre * George Pușcaș * Andrija Živković * Dani Ceballos * Pablo Fornals * Dani Olmo